1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to playhouse assemblies, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved collapsible and extensible playhouse wherein the same is arranged for ease of storage during periods of non-use and permitting the end walls to be oriented and projected in an orthogonal orientation between the front and rear walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Playhouse structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art for the amusement and entertainment of children and the like. Such an organization is indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,664 providing a playhouse structure arranged for ease of erection, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,249 indicating the use of a foldable playhouse having interfolded roof and side wall structures.
Further examples of children's playhouse structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,119 and 3,729,881.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by the particular positioning and arrangement of the hinge structure utilizing interdigited side portions of the front, rear, and end walls and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.